


Baby Groot | Everything is AWESOME!!! (fanvid)

by VidDuality



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Other, Tributes, everything is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidDuality/pseuds/VidDuality
Summary: Groot is always amazing, but BABY GROOT is the most precious thing on earth and all of the Guardians know it. Meanwhile, Groot knows that everything is AWESOME when you're part of a team. Very nearly a crack!vid, except with more heart.





	Baby Groot | Everything is AWESOME!!! (fanvid)

Groot is always amazing, but BABY GROOT is the most precious thing on earth and all of the Guardians know it. And Groot knows that everything is AWESOME when you're part of a team.

**Author's Note:**

> Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2  
> Song: Everything is AWESOME!!! by Tegan And Sara (From The LEGO Movie Soundtrack)


End file.
